Te Necesito
by Chobits3
Summary: Beca es un DJ exitoso y tiene todo a su merced, pero un error del pasado le está costando la felicidad junto al amor de su vida... Bueno, Chloe está a punto de casarse con alguien que no ama, por otro lado Beca, No sabe que Chloe está embarazada ¿Pueden ambas chicas estar juntas de nuevo?
1. Chapter 1

**hola gente, antes que nada ... este fic ya lo comencé a publicar en ingles (intento de ingles xD) y creo que se me hace un poco injusto que no hay tantos fics en español de esta pareja, cuando vi por primera vez la película creí que seria la primera película con una temática gay abiertamente pero lamentablemente no fue así, en fin aquí les dejo un poco de Bhloe.**

**Nota Importante: Beca es Intersexual (he leído una que otra historia en ingles de beca asi y realmente son muy interesantes).**

* * *

era una noche de tormenta, finales de agosto y una chica de cabello castaño se habían acostado sobre su cama recordando una y otra vez los problemas que había tenido en el pasado con su mejor amiga… lamentable cada día, cada hora y aun sin comprender porque tuvo que cometer ciertos errores. Pero la chica aun tenia presente en su memoria el mejor recuerdo de su vida ...

_Escena retrospectiva_

_En aquella tarde fría, los árboles y arbustos estaban cubiertos por la blanca nieve igual que todas las casas, los animales se encontraban resguardados del frio… el cielo se veía nublado indicando una posible nevada, las personas en las calles caminaban con sus respectivas ropas de frio, los niños se encontraban haciendo muñecos de nieves a fuera de sus casas, en los distintos parques se encontraban una que otra pareja disfrutando de la tarde. Para muchos el invierno es su estación del año favorita y para otros no tanto ..._

_mientras tanto al otro lado de la ciudad en un departamento privado dos chicas se habían hecho haciendo el amor como sino había un mañana para ellas… la castaña había aceptado finalmente sus sentimientos por la pelirroja, pues desde aquella vez en la feria de actividades la castaña había lo que hechizó por la belleza que desprendía la pelirroja y el aumento más cuando la pelirroja interrumpió su ducha así descubriendo el mayor secreto de la joven castaña._

" _¡Oh sí, sigue así!" dijo entre besos la pelirroja "estoy por venirme" dijo finalmente la pelirroja aferrándose a la castaña_

_Concurso_ " _Si, yo también Chloe" la castaña mientras metía y sacaba su miembro por última vez antes de correrse dentro de la pelirroja_

_Ambas chicas habían agotado sobretodo la castaña _

"_Beca… Te amo" dijo la pelirroja mientras se aferraba a la castaña en un abrazo _

"_yo también Chloe, desde la primera vez que te vi en la feria de actividades" sonrió la castaña "lamento hacerte esperar tanto"_

"_valió la pena" contestó la pelirroja depositando un casto beso en los labios de la castaña _

_Fin del Flashback _

Ahora no podía soportar que Chloe se encontraba comprometida con alguien más y para empeorar las cosas, la pelirroja se casaría con alguien más llevándose con ella el hijo que habían procreado ambas aquella tarde… y toda la culpa de su separación había sido por una estúpida borrachera.

* * *

Todo inicio un martes de diciembre del 2017 era una tarde fría en la ciudad de New York, dentro de un departamento se encontraba una chica de cabello castaño pensando en cómo confesarle sus sentimientos a su mejor amiga, sí, Beca Mitchell era esa chica que se encontraba ahí dentro caminando de un lado a otro pensando en las palabras correctas para una confesión lo suficientemente cursi.

Tan metida estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que su otra mejor amiga había entrado y la miraba algo preocupada.

"Beca" habló la rubia un poco desconcertada al ver a su amiga tan perdida en sus pensamientos, la mencionada al escuchar su nombre se sobresalto

"¡Rayos Amy! no asustes asi de esa manera" exclamo la castaña al ver a su amiga parada enfrente de ella

"¿estás bien?" preguntó la rubia enarcando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos

"eh, sí, descuida Amy… estoy bien" mintió la castaña y la rubia no le creyó

"pues parece que no estás bien, ¿te preocupa algo?

"ya te dije Amy que estoy bien, es solo que…" pero los ánimos de la castaña fueron bajando poco a poco y su mirada quedo fija en el suelo

la rubia al notar que su amiga no estaba actuando como normalmente lo hace comenzó a preocuparse por ella…

"¿quieres comer? traje comida china" mencionó la rubia mostrando las bolsas con comida

Ambas se dirigieron a una pequeña mesa que tenían en su departamento…

"toma" dijo la rubia entregándole la comida a su amiga

"gracias" respondió la castaña con una sonrisa, pues era raro que Amy mostrara preocupación por alguien

"y bien… me dirás lo que te sucede Mitchell o tengo que adivinar" menciono la rubia mirando fijamente a la castaña, por otra parte Beca al sentir la mirada de Amy, no tuvo más opción que decirle la verdad

"Es Chloe" dijo finalmente la castaña con su mirada perdida en la comida

"¿Qué sucede con Chloe? acaso se volvieron a pelear como aquella vez – dijo desconcertada la rubia

"no, lo que pasa es… que ella me gusta" dijo finalmente la castaña quien alzo su mirada para ver la reacción de la rubia

"¡Vaya! por fin vas admitir que has estado enamorada de ella" dijo con una sonrisa Amy "¿Cuándo le dirás?

"Ese es el problema, pensaba en decírselo hoy pero no sé cómo"

"quien diría que la gran chica ruda Mitchell tendría miedo en confesar sus sentimientos por la pequeña pelirroja"

La castaña le dirigió una mirada de reproche a su amiga pero muy en el fondo sabía que la rubia tenía razón

"no tengas miedo en decírselo" dijo con una la rubia "tengo el presentimiento de que ella también siente lo mismo por ti"

"¿Cómo estás tan segura?" preguntó la castaña enarcando una ceja

"Beca, ustedes dos se comen con la mirada… confía en mí y hazlo hoy"

La castaña lo pensó por un momento y su semblante cambió radicalmente…

"está decidido, hoy le confesare mis sentimientos a Chloe"

"bueno, entonces creo que iré con unos amigos por ahí porque si de algo estoy segura es que hoy tendrás la mejor tarde/noche"

Después de unos 20 minutos la pelirroja había llegado al departamento y notó que estaba en silencio total, se produjo al cuarto de beca y Amy notó que no había nadie, luego se cambió a su habitación y se sobresaltó al ver a la castaña sentada en su cama mirándola fijamente

"Chloe, tenemos que hablar"


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno como ya dije antes... Beca es intersexual y Chloe ya sabia su "secreto" pero aun así ellas dos jamas hicieron algun movimiento para ser algo más...**

**Nota: esta historia se centra despues de la tercera pelicula, olvide mencionarlo antes! por lo tanto el beso entre Chloe y Chicago si ocurrió... asi que es un tema que tocaré mas adelante... **

* * *

En aquella tarde fría, los árboles y arbustos estaban cubiertos por la blanca nieve igual que todas las casa, los animales se encontraban resguardados del frio… el cielo se encontraba nublado indicando una posible nevada, las personas en las calles caminaban con sus respectivas ropas de frio, los niños se encontraban haciendo muñecos de nieves a fuera de sus casas, en los distintos parques se encontraban una que otra pareja disfrutando de la tarde. Para muchos el invierno es su estación del año favorita y para otros no tanto… Mientras tanto al otro lado de la ciudad en un departamento privado dos chicas se encontraban en un silencio incomodo que invadió la habitación de la pelirroja, Chloe al ver a su mejor amiga sentada en su cama diciéndole que tenían que hablar le daba un poco de preocupación.

– ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó la pelirroja preocupada mirando fijamente a la castaña

–Chloe… somos mejores amigas desde la universidad ¿verdad? – comenzó hablar la castaña levantándose de la cama

–Si – dijo desconcertada la pelirroja mirando a su amiga

–Y siempre hemos estado en las buenas y en las malas – prosiguió Beca con su discurso mirando a la pelirroja.

Chloe podía notar que su mejor amiga se encontraba más nerviosa que antes y estaba completamente roja.

–Chloe… yo quiero decirte algo importante para mí, y durante todos estos años juntas en las Bellas me llevó a mi limite y creo que ya no puedo guardar esto por más tiempo – la pelirroja no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo en esos momento realmente su mayor sueño estaría a punto de realizarse y ahora ella entendía el 'porque' Beca no dejaba de estar tan nerviosa.

La castaña se acercó a la pelirroja y con su mano izquierda agarró la mano izquierda de la otra chica mientras que la mano derecha de la castaña la llevó al rostro de la pelirroja y esta al contacto cerró sus ojos…

– ¿Qué es eso que no puedes guardar por más tiempo? – preguntó la pelirroja colocando su mano derecha sobre la de Beca

–Estoy enamorada de ti Chloe – dijo finalmente la castaña mirando fijamente a la pelirroja y esta a su vez abrió sus ojos ante la confesión de la morena.

–¿de verdad estas enamorada de mí? dime que esto no es un sueño – dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa

–Sí, y no es un sueño… realmente te amo Chloe – dijo con una sonrisa la morena tomando el rostro de su amiga y poco a poco fueron acercándose cerrando ese ansiado momento en un tierno beso, al principio fue algo dulce el beso, pero las manos de la castaña se dirigieron hacia la cintura de la pelirroja, pegándola más a ella…

En cambio la pelirroja rodeo el cuello de la morena con sus brazos, lo besos eran cada vez más apasionados y excitantes… no podían aguantar e ignorar ese hormigueo que sentían y llevaban guardando por muchos años, la pelirroja le quito la blusa a la morena lentamente tirándola al suelo, la castaña también hizo lo mismo… quedándose solo con el sostén, la castaña comenzó acariciar la piel suave y tersa de la pelirroja, de manera ágil desabrochó la falda de Chloe, dejándola en una lencería negra.

La morena atrajo a la pelirroja a ella y con agilidad la llevo a la cama colocándose sobre la pelirroja sin romper algún contacto.

La excitación que crecía en ambas era tan grande que fue tan notorio en la castaña pues cierto miembro comenzaba a marcase en sus pantalones…

–creo que alguien quiere disfrutar de este momento – dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa, pues sabia de la condición de su amiga desde aquella ocasión en las duchas

–lo sé – contestó la castaña mirando a la pelirroja – si crees que es prudente que pare lo haré

–¡no! he esperado este momento Beca y no me arrepentiré – dijo la pelirroja mientras seguía besando a la morena y esta a su vez se quitaba los pantalones quedándose solo en ropa interior…

Ambas seguían besándose y acariciándose hasta que la castaña tomó el valor suficiente para desabrochar el sostén de la pelirroja dejando ver unos hermosos pechos con algunas pecas, con una de sus manos acariciaba uno de los pechos de la pelirroja, y con su otra mano se dirigía hacia el bikini bajándolo lentamente… dejando completamente desnuda a la pelirroja, la DJ pudo ver que la pelirroja se encontraba totalmente roja…

–yo también quiero ver – dijo algo nerviosa la pelirroja mientras quitaba el sostén y el bóxer de la castaña… quedando totalmente desnudas las dos chicas, la castaña acariciaba suavemente la parte intima de la pelirroja y notó que se encontraba totalmente mojada de tanta excitación...

Así que la DJ se puso en posición para comenzar el acto, pero antes miro a la pelirroja para ver si podía seguir y recibió una aprobación. La castaña agarró su miembro y empezó a meter y sacar lentamente, y poco a poco fue aumentando el ritmo… dirigió su boca hacia uno de los pechos de su amante y lo empezó a lamer al compás de sus gemidos… Se encontraba haciendo el amor como si no hubiera un mañana para ellas… la castaña había aceptado finalmente sus sentimientos por la pelirroja, pues desde aquella vez en la feria de actividades la castaña había quedado hechizada por la belleza que desprendía la pelirroja y aumento más cuando la pelirroja interrumpió su ducha así descubriendo el mayor secreto de la joven castaña.

– ¡oh sí, sigue así! – Decía entre besos la pelirroja – estoy por venirme – dijo finalmente la pelirroja aferrándose a la castaña

–Si, yo también Chloe – contestó la castaña mientras metía y sacaba su miembro por última vez antes de correrse dentro de la pelirroja

Ambas chicas habían quedado exhaustas sobretodo la castaña

–Beca… Te amo – dijo la pelirroja mientras se aferraba a la castaña en un abrazo

–yo también Chloe, desde la primera vez que te vi en la feria de actividades – sonrió la castaña – lamento hacerte esperar tanto"

–Valió la pena – contestó la pelirroja depositando un casto beso en los labios de la castaña

– sé que ya es un poco tarde preguntar esto pero, ¿quieres ser mi novia Chloe?" preguntó la DJ con una sonrisa en su rostro

–Si quiero – contestó la pelirroja depositando un beso en los labios de su ahora novia…

* * *

Era sábado por la mañana y la pelirroja había despertado primero contemplando a su novia dormir desnuda en su cama… pero ese encanto terminó cuando recordó que aún tenía que ir a trabajar y sin pensarlo dos veces se fue a bañar, cuando salió del baño caminó hacia su cama para tratar de despertar a su novia…

–Beca despierta – dijo la pelirroja mientras movía suavemente a su novia

–Un minuto más – respondió semidormida la castaña tapándose con la sabana

– ¡Hey! no seas floja y levántate ya… tenemos que ir a trabajar – mencionó la pelirroja empezando a perder la paciencia – Beca, sino te despiertas ahora no habrá más besos.

La castaña al escuchar lo que le decía su novia se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y se dirigió a bañarse, después de todo ese alboroto en la mañana, Beca decidió acompañar por primera vez a Chloe a su trabajo, mientras iban caminando tomadas de la mano en un silencio que parecía no incomodar a ninguna de las dos hasta que la DJ decidió romper ese silencio.

–Sabes algo… jamás haría el amor con otra mujer que no seas tú – menciono la castaña con una sonrisa esperando la reacción de la pelirroja

A la pelirroja se le subieron los colores al rostro, pues no esperaba una confesión así de su novia

–Yo tampoco haría el amor con alguien que no seas tú

Y sin darse cuenta ambas chicas habían llegado al trabajo de la pelirroja…

–bueno, pasare por ti cuando salgas – dijo la castaña mirando a la pelirroja

–Esperare ansiosamente – contestó la pelirroja con una sonrisa en su rostro para después inclinarse y besar a la castaña

–te amo Chloe

–y yo a ti Becs – respondió la pelirroja dándose vuelta para entrar a su trabajo.

Cuando Beca llegó a su trabajo se dirigió a su oficina para comenzar con su nueva mezcla todo iba bien hasta que alguien toco la puerta.

–adelante

–Hola Beca – dijo una voz muy conocida para la castaña provocando que la chica dejara su laptop y mirara a la persona que había entrado

–¡¿Aubrey?! – dijo desconcertada la castaña ante la repentina aparición de la rubia en su oficina –¿Qué haces aquí?

–así es como saludas a una vieja amiga – respondió la rubia con su característico tono de voz colocando su mano izquierda en su cadera

–lo siento – se disculpó la otra chica "es solo que me sorprende tu repentina visita, Chloe no me comentó que ibas a venir a New York a visitarnos"

–respecto a eso, ella no sabe que estoy aquí, bueno que estoy aquí en New York… quise sorprenderlas a ti, Amy y por supuesto a Chloe

–¡vaya que si lo hiciste! – dijo con una sonrisa la castaña

Mientras la castaña platicaba, la rubia miraba fijamente a Beca, hasta que la castaña sintió la mirada de su amiga.

–Dime una cosa Aubrey, ¿Cuál fue el verdadero motivo de tu repentina visita a New York – preguntó la castaña mirando fijamente a la joven rubia que estaba sentada enfrente de ella

–siempre directa con tus palabras – respondió la otra chica – ¿Por qué tendría un motivo oculto al visitarlas?

–no lo sé, quizás porque te gusta planear y no ser espontanea – contraataco la castaña

–Después de todo este tiempo me sorprende que seas 'observadora' – contestó la rubia con una sonrisa en su rostro – mi motivo es simple, Beca… cuando piensas decirle a Chloe que la amas

El comentario tomó por sorpresa a la castaña, al principio se asombró al ver que la rubia sabia acerca de sus sentimientos por Chloe pero una parte de la morena quería burlarse de la rubia y decirle que ya se encontraba en una relación con la pelirroja…

–¿Qué es lo gracioso – desafió la rubia enarcando esa ceja Posen

–Tú, volaste a lo tonto… Aubrey, Chloe y yo estamos en una relación… anoche por fin pude confesarle mis sentimientos – contestó la morena con una sonrisa provocando que la rubia quedara como una completa idiota.

–puedo quedarme un par de días con ustedes – mencionó la rubia

–por supuesto – contestó la morena con una sonrisa – aunque tendremos que irnos todas a la casa que compré recientemente

–¡¿compraste una casa?! – preguntó asombrada la rubia

–Sí – contestó la morena con simpleza – necesitaba un lugar más grande, vivo con mi novia y mi mejor amiga… además aunque Chloe me hubiera rechazado igual hubiese comprado la casa

–eso quiere decir que te va bien como productora y DJ – dijo con sutileza la rubia

–así es, te parece si pasamos por Chloe a su trabajo – comentó la morena con una sonrisa

–pero aún es muy temprano para que ella salga

–lo sé, pero podemos hacer tiempo… quizás te dé un recorrido por New York

Y así ambas chicas salieron de la oficina de la DJ, platicaban animadamente por el camino hasta que llegaron a la salida…

–a dónde quieres ir

–te parece si vamos al parque central, necesito relajarme – contestó la rubia con una sonrisa mientras su mirada se perdía en el cielo gris…

Ambas mujeres se dirigieron al parque central, la rubia se encontraba maravillada o eso creía la morena, ella y Aubrey jamas fueron tan cercanas durante el último año de la rubia en la universidad pero la morena sabia cuando alguien no estaba bien y la rubia era una de esas personas, quizás Aubrey necesitaba platicar con Chloe. Tiempo transcurrió muy rápido, y ambas chicas se encontraban paradas enfrente del trabajo de la pelirroja.

–¿ella trabaja aquí? – preguntó la rubia asombrada al ver que su mejor amiga trabaja como asistente en un estudio de baile

–Sí, cuando nos mudamos… para Chloe fue un poco difícil conseguir trabajo pero tengo la esperanza que ella pronto se superará – dijo la morena con una sonrisa provocando que la rubia la mirara intrigada…

Y antes de que la rubia pudiera decir algo una voz familiar llamó la atención de ambas chicas…

–¿Aubrey?

* * *

**que tal? espero sus Reviews...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola Chicos, como estan? aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo... ya que mañana 14 de febrero estaré ausente completamente (es mi cumpleaños) **

* * *

La pelirroja se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver a su mejor amiga que estaba parada al lado de la DJ.

–Hola Chloe – dijo con una sonrisa la rubia – te extrañe mucho

–También yo – contestó la pelirroja mientras abrazaba a su mejor amiga – ¿Por qué no me avisaste que vendrías?

–Quería sorprenderlas – contestó la rubia mirando a la pelirroja y de reojo a la DJ

–Tanto fue la sorpresa, que simplemente se apareció en mi oficina – mencionó la joven DJ – por cierto Chloe, Aubrey se quedará con nosotras

La pelirroja se quedó en shock ante la noticia que le daba su novia, pues ninguna de las Bellas sabía acerca de la relación que tenía con Beca o eso creyó la pelirroja.

–Por cierto Chloe… por fin atrapaste al troll – dijo la rubia con una sonrisa, por otro lado la pelirroja se sonrojo ante el comentario.

– ¡Hey! tu comentario ofende – dijo la DJ con falso enojo

–Gracias – fue lo único que pudo decir la pelirroja – pensaba decírtelo, espera, ¿cómo sabes que salgo con ella?

–creo que es mejor seguir esta conversación en otro lado – sugirió la DJ y así las tres chicas se dirigieron al apartamento de la pareja… durante el trayecto la joven DJ le explicó a su novia todo lo que había sucedido con Aubrey en la oficina.

Cuando llegaron al apartamento se dieron cuenta que Amy se encontraba ahí con una maleta a su lado…

– ¿Amy, que haces? – preguntó la pelirroja

– ¿y esa maleta, piensas dejarnos? – esta vez fue Beca quien preguntó

–pues, como tú y Chloe ya son pareja supongo que quieren privacidad – dijo con tranquilidad la gorda Amy – esperen, ¿Qué haces aquí Aubrey?

–Pues la invite a quedarse con nosotras – contestó la joven DJ – y cuando me refiero a 'nosotras' es porque te estoy incluyendo

–uff, que bien… creo que esto fue muy vergonzoso – contestó la gorda Amy

–Ya que estamos todas juntas, creo que es momento de festejar – dijo la pelirroja con su burbujeante personalidad

–Sí, pero no aquí – interrumpió la castaña

–Entonces vámonos a un Bar – sugirió la gorda Amy

–Me encanta la idea– contestó la rubia alta con una sonrisa

– ¿te parece si vamos al Bar de siempre? – preguntó la pelirroja a su novia

–Me encantaría ir, pero creo que tengo un lugar mejor – respondió con tranquilidad la castaña – además, Chloe creo que también deberías empacar

La pelirroja ante el comentario de su novia se desconcertó un poco, miro confundida a la gorda Amy y luego dirigió su mirada a su mejor amiga que al parecer se encontraba completamente tranquila…

– ¿Qué está sucediendo? – preguntó la pelirroja observando a su novia

–solo hazlo y ya veras, es una sorpresa – respondió con la misma tranquilidad la castaña, la DJ sabía que la pelirroja en el fondo se encontraba molesta o desconcertada…

Y sin hacer otra pregunta, la pelirroja hizo lo que se le dijo, fue a su cuarto a empacar sus cosas lo más rápido que podía, por otro lado Amy estaba sentada a un costado de Aubrey en la pequeña sala, mientras tanto la joven DJ se dirigió a la habitación de la pelirroja…

– ¿tú sabes algo acerca del repentino comportamiento de Beca? – preguntó la gorda Amy a su amiga

–Sí – fue lo único que respondió la otra rubia, pues sabía que si decía algo Amy no se mantendría cayada…

–oh por favor Aubrey, somos amigas… puedes decirme

–lo siento Amy, pero no me corresponde decirte

–Mm… sigues siendo igual de fría – respondió la gorda Amy

Mientras tanto en la habitación de la pelirroja…

– ¿Te enojaste? – dijo de manera directa la DJ observando a su novia quien se encontraba de espaldas

–No – fue la simple respuesta de la pelirroja

– ¿no? – preguntó la DJ no muy convencida de la respuesta de su novia

–no, no puedo estar enojada sin siquiera saber cuál es la causa – contestó la pelirroja mirando a su novia

–Chloe, sé que apenas llevamos unas horas siendo novias… confía en mí, yo sé que te gustará la sorpresa

la pelirroja observó a la chica que la había vuelto loca desde la primera vez que se conocieron y así como siempre lo ha hecho, le otorgo una vez más ese voto de confianza… pero ahora como su novia.

–sabes, tengo la ligera sospecha de que te va a fascinar – contestó la DJ acercándose a su novia

–más vale que sí – dijo con una sonrisa la pelirroja, mientras colocaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su novia

–Te amo Chloe – mencionó la DJ antes de cerrar el poco espacio que había entre ellas con un sutil beso

–yo también te amo Becs

Al cabo de una hora y media en el carro, las cuatros chicas se encontraban en Gold Coast Mansions of Long Island, después de unos minutos más las otras tres chicas estaban estupefactas...

– ¿pasaremos la semana aquí? – preguntó la gorda Amy sin dejar de observar una mansión con un hermoso jardín y una gran fuente a un costado…

–Yo mejor diría hogar, dulce hogar – dijo finalmente la castaña sin soltar la mano de su novia quien al parecer seguía atónita – Chlo, ¿Te gustó la sorpresa?

–vaya, creo que Chloe se sacó la lotería contigo Mitchell – dijo con una sonrisa Aubrey

–entonces qué opinas Chloe ¿crees que es demasiado?

–Es perfecto – dijo finalmente la pelirroja saliendo de su trance y así poder besar a su novia.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola chicos, cuanto tiempo... aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo de esta interesante historia.**

* * *

24 de Diciembre del 2017

Era noche buena en la ciudad de New York y las chicas habían decidido reunirse en la mansión de la DJ para poder festejar ese día.

–Stacie se nos hará tarde – decía una joven castaña quien ya tenía su abrigo puesto

– ¡Solo espérame 5 minutos! – gritó la mujer alta desde la habitación

–eso dijiste hace cinco minutos, además la casa de Beca esta retirada – suspiro la castaña

– ¡Listo! ya vámonos

– ¡Vaya, ya era hora! trae tu abrigo allá afuera hace demasiado frio

Ambas chicas salieron del departamento y se dirigieron al estacionamiento donde se encontraban los coches de cada una, el coche de Stacie era un Audi A8 en plata y el de Emily era un BMW M2 Coupé

– ¿en el tuyo o en el mío? – preguntó la Castaña más joven

–En el mío, pero tu manejas – respondió Stacie con una sonrisa

–Eres imposible, recuérdame porque accedí a vivir contigo – mencionó Emily mirando a su amiga

–Porque te queda cerca el trabajo – y con eso Stacie dio por terminada la conversación

Ambas chicas se subieron al Audi de Stacie y se dirigieron hacia la mansión de Beca, durante el trayecto Stacie iba pensando acerca de la relación que llevaba Beca con Chloe, por fin estaban juntas y ya vivían bajo el mismo techo… se sentía feliz por la castaña pero había algo que la inquietaba y no sabía lo que era, después de treinta minutos en el carro, por fin llegaron a la mansión.

–Emily, Stacie por fin llegaron – dijo la anfitriona de la casa, quien salió a recibir a sus amigas

–lo siento Beca, pero Stacie no terminaba de arreglarse – respondió la más joven de las tres mirando a su compañera de habitación

–Eso no es cierto Emily – respondió la más alta de las tres con un falso enojo

–bueno, pasen chicas

Las tres mujeres entraron a la casa y se dirigieron hacia la sala de la morena, ahí se encontraban Chloe, Amy, Aubrey, Flo, Lily, Cynthia Rose, Jessica y Ashley

–Vaya, ya era hora Stacie – mencionó CR con una sonrisa – acaso Emily no te soltaba – comenzó a bromear la mujer de color.

–Oh Cállate CR – respondió la Doctora con un leve sonrojo, así es, Stacie se convirtió en una excelente Doctora y eso fue una sorpresa para todas las chicas.

–CR no debería de decir esas cosas enfrente de todas nosotras – protestó Jessica

–Como si eso fuera posible Jessica – esta vez fue Ashley quien habló

–Jamás cambiaras verdad CR – dijo Aubrey mientras miraba a su amiga para luego desviar su mirada a la más joven de todas que al parecer se había quedado muda ante los comentarios.

–por favor, todas sabemos que Stacie y Emily viven en el mismo lugar… quizás el 'cazador' ya hizo algún movimiento sobre nuestra heredera – se defendió CR.

Después de ese bochornoso encuentro las once chicas se dirigieron al comedor, para celebrar la noche buena, por lo visto la DJ se había lucido a la hora de la comida pues el gran banquete lo había realizado todo ella, ganándose los elogios de sus amigas, sobre todo el de Stacie, ya que según ella, Emily cocinaba pero su comida no sabía tan deliciosa.

–¿díganme chicas como se siente la vida de casadas? – preguntó Jessica, tras oír eso la pelirroja escupió su sorbo de vino mientras la DJ casi se atora con un trozo de pastel.

–Beca y yo no estamos casadas – dijo la pelirroja mientras limpia las gotas de vino sobre la mesa

–Está bien que casi no las vea, pero sé que ambas viven juntas – respondió Jessica

–También Amy vive con nosotras – esta vez fue Beca la que habló

–Sí, lo sabemos… pero, también sabemos que Chloe al fin acepto ser tu novia – mencionó CR mirando a sus amigas – es solo cuestión de tiempo para que ustedes se casen

–estoy de acuerdo con CR – intervino Flo mirando a sus amigas

–entonces ¿Chloe, que se siente vivir con una de los mejores productores de música y excelente DJ? – preguntó Ashley con una sonrisa

–La verdad es… que todo es tan mágico, jamás creí que Beca y yo estaríamos juntas – dijo con sinceridad la pelirroja

–Pero si eso era muy obvio Chloe – esta vez fue Aubrey quien habló

–Aubrey tiene razón, todas éramos conscientes de que Beca estaba enamorada de ti en la universidad

–¡¿enserio?! Pero después de la competencia mundial en Copenhague, venimos a New York a perseguir nuestros sueños y aunque llevábamos tiempo de conocernos, ella nunca dijo nada – contesto la pelirroja

–Jamas te dije algo durante la universidad porque temía a que me dijeras que no sentías nada por mí – se defendió la DJ mirando a su novia

–Yo solo puedo decir que hacen una linda pareja – dijo finalmente Emily con una sonrisa

–estoy de acuerdo con la heredera – respondieron las otras chicas

–Gracias chicas – respondió la pareja con una sonrisa

La velada fue fantástica para todas las chicas, sobre todo para la nueva pareja que se había formado en el grupo de amigas, pues no era un secreto que Jessica amaba a Ashley y por fin habían hecho oficial su relación. Las únicas que quedaban solteras eran Stacie, Aubrey y Amy, ya que Flo salía con un abogado y por otro lado Emily comenzó a salir con Benji, cosa que no le agradó a Beca al principio pero luego se acostumbró, mientras tanto CR estaba casada con una estilista y Lily, bueno ella seguía siendo la rara del grupo.

**31 de diciembre 2017**

Era fin de año en la ciudad de New York, todas las personas se preparaban para poder recibir el año nuevo con sus nuevas o viejas costumbres, todo dependía a la familia que pertenecieras. Ésta era la primera vez que las chicas festejaban un inicio de año sin estar juntas… Beca y Chloe habían reservado en un lujoso hotel donde incluía todo desde la cena de año nuevo hasta el almuerzo del siguiente día, en cambio Jessica le había comentado a su novia si pasaban ese día en casa de sus papás y la chica acepto sin ningún problema, mientras tanto Emily fue a la casa de los papas de Benji a pasar la velada. CR y su esposa habían decidido viajar en esa fecha, Flo igualmente decidió salir con su pareja, Lily estaría trabajando ese día y Aubrey decidió quedarse en casa con su familia dejando a Amy y Stacie como las únicas sin tener un plan para fin de año, pero Beca convenció a las dos chicas de usar la mansión para que ninguna de las dos pasaran ese día solas.

–¿Chloe ya estas lista? – pregunto la castaña mientras observaba su reloj de mano

–Ya casi, solo me pongo el vestido – gritó la pelirroja

–¡¿Es Enserio?! – preguntó la castaña estupefacta

–¡obvio no!, solo me estoy poniendo unas cosas y ya – respondió la pelirroja

Habían pasado casi veinte minutos desde que la castaña le había preguntado a su novia si ya estaba lista, para la castaña no era difícil arreglarse ya que siempre usaba trajes o palazzos, una que otra ocasión se había puesto un vestido pero según la castaña eran algo incómodo andar vestida así; sin embargo una vez Stacie le había comentado que con vestido se veía mejor pero la castaña aun así se negaba.

–Estoy lista Beca – dijo finalmente la pelirroja quien traía puesto un elegante vestido verde esmeralda con un escote en V mostrando sus pechos, la castaña al ver a su novia quedo petrificada, la pelirroja llevaba el cabello suelto mientras dejaba de lado un flequillo – y bien que tal me veo

–te ves hermosa Chlo, no cabe duda que los años te sientan bien

–Tú también te ves fantástica Becs – respondió la pelirroja mientras observaba a su novia con ese traje que consistía en pantalón beige y saco en negro acompañado de una blusa blanca – entonces es hora de irnos Ritsu

Ambas chicas se dirigieron hacia el restaurante del hotel, al llegar la recepcionista las llevo a su mesa de estancia la cual estaba cerca de la venta.

–esto es fantástico Beca

–sabía que te gustaría, le pedí a la chica de recepción que nuestra mesa estuviera cerca de la ventana para poder apreciar los fuegos artificiales, además de que se puede ver la ciudad completa – dijo finalmente la castaña

–Sabes una cosa, es nuestro primer año a solas como una pareja

–lo sé, aunque me gusta estar así contigo no voy a negar que me hubiera gustado estar con las chicas también

–Tienes razón – respondió la pelirroja – ¿Qué estarán haciendo las chicas?

–Sé que Emily y Benji pasaran la noche con los papás de Benji, Ashley ira a casa de sus suegros, CR saldrá de viaje, Lily trabajara, Flo saldrá con su novio, Aubrey se quedará con su familia y bueno Amy pasara la velada con Stacie

–Aún sigo sin creer que Jessica y Ashley sean pareja – dijo la pelirroja mientras bebía una copa de Vino – por cierto, supe que Aubrey quería pasar la noche con Stacie

Cuando la castaña escucho lo último que le había dicho su novia casi se ahoga con el Vino

–¿Es una broma? – preguntó la castaña con un poco de molestia en su voz cosa que no notó su novia

–pues no, Aubrey me comentó que Amy la había invitado a pasar la noche en la casa ya que todas nosotras íbamos a estar con nuestras parejas, pero creo que Aubrey simplemente quería estar a solas con Stacie

–_Qué raro que Amy no me haya comentado que invitaría a Aubrey _–pensó la castaña

–Quizás Aubrey está enamorada de Stacie – dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa en su rostro, tras oír esto la castaña tuvo que poner su mejor cara ante su novia, ya que ella no sabía porque le molestaba la idea de que Stacie estuviera a solas con Aubrey.

–Bueno creo que sería mejor disfrutar de nuestra velada – dijo la castaña

–tienes razón amor, quizás algún día Aubrey por fin tenga el valor de confesarle sus sentimientos a Stacie".

En otro lado de la ciudad, en una mansión muy lujosa se encontraban dos chicas platicando amenamente sobre sus cosas.

– ¿entonces aún estas saliendo con Bumper? – preguntó la mujer alta mientras se llevaba un trozo de carne a la boca

–No, se te olvida que yo soy como un pájaro que prefiere su libertad

–si lo sé, quizás habías cambiado de opinión… pero me alegra que no hayas cambiado en nada

–Gracias Stacie – respondió Amy con una sonrisa en su rostro – Stacie, te puedo hacer una pregunta y espero que seas sincera conmigo

–Claro que si Amy, me asustas

–Stacie… ¿aun sigues enamorada de Beca?

La pregunta tomo por sorpresa a la doctora, ya que no se imaginaba que alguien como su amiga estuviera al pendiente de sus sentimientos

–Yo…

–Por favor Stacie, trata de ser sincera conmigo

–¿Porque quieres saber? – preguntó la doctora sin mirar a su amiga

–El 24 vi como mirabas a Beca y doy gracias a dios, que… Chloe no se dio cuenta de las miradas que le dabas a su novia

–¿Eran obvias? – preguntó con temor la mujer alta

–Lo suficiente, como para que CR y yo nos hayamos dado cuenta

–Creí que mis sentimientos por Beca habían desaparecido o que solo había sido un enamoramiento pasajero, pero ese día en la cena de noche buena no pude evitar halagar su comida

La rubia miraba a su amiga quien tenía su mirada perdida en la comida

–por lo visto aun sigues enamorada de ella, después de todo este tiempo

–creo que jamás estaré a su lado, ya que su corazón quiere a alguien más y no soy yo

–Sabes algo, hay otra chica que se muere por estar a tu lado… pero hasta que no superes lo que sientes por Beca, jamas podrás ver quien te ama realmente – dijo finalmente la gorda Amy.

Después de esa charla, la gorda Amy le prometió a la doctora que su secreto estaría guardado y que jamás lo revelaría, así que decidieron terminar la cena y esperar a que llegue el año nuevo. Mientras tanto en el hotel la castaña se encontraba bailando lentamente con la pelirroja, faltaban un par de minutos para dejar ese año y dar la bienvenida al siguiente.

–Beca – dijo la pelirroja quien tenía apoyada su cabeza en el hombro de la castaña

–Dime

–Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado – contesto finalmente la pelirroja mientras observaba a su novia

–Así será – dijo la castaña mientras depositaba un beso en los labios de su novia

–Te Amo Becs

–Y Yo a ti – respondió la castaña, quien seguía bailando lentamente con su novia y observaban a lo lejos los fuegos artificiales


End file.
